Pan's Back
by alexianoodsi
Summary: What would happen if Peter came back to visit Wendy and the Lost Boys? Could Wendy convince him to stay? Chapter 2 is UP!
1. Thoughts

Okay, all that I write comes from both the book and movie about   
  
Peter Pan. I hope you like it!  
  
Thinking.  
  
Peter woke up with a start in his tree in Neverland. His azure eyes   
  
looked around the room frightened. He had just had another   
  
nightmare.  
  
It had been a month since he had last spoke to Wendy, but he missed   
  
her already. Her eyes still haunted his thoughts and he wanted his   
  
playmate back. Spring break was a long time to wait. He still went   
  
to her window every night to listen to stories and maybe catch a   
  
glimpse of her. He really was trying to think through everything.   
  
If he went back, he could never come back to his home. But if he   
  
did not go to be with Wendy, she would grow up and might forget him!   
  
She wouldn't! he thought.  
  
Ah, but why not? His thoughts evilly answered back. You will stay a   
  
little boy and she will grow up. All grown ups forget. "Not my   
  
Wendy!!," he said in the darkness. But he wasn't so sure.  
  
Then suddenly an idea popped into his head. "Tink," he called to   
  
the little house. He heard her stir around.. "I'm going back to   
  
visit Wendy and the Lost Boys.". All of a sudden, the bells that   
  
made up Tink's voice started with anger.  
  
"You silly ass!"  
  
"I don't care if you don't want me to leave, I'm going." And with   
  
that, he flew out of the room, heading back to the window he knew so   
  
well. His hair whipped around his face, whispering thought in his   
  
ears. He was happier than he had been for a long time. Won't Wendy   
  
be surprised!!! He thought.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Well what do yall think? I hope you like it!! Please review!!  
  



	2. The Window

Thanks to all of you who reviewed me! I'd take you all out to a great dinner, but who knows! Here's the   
  
second chapter!  
  
The Window  
  
Peter saw the Darling house come into view as he soared down from the heavens. But all of a sudden, he   
  
screeched to a halt. The window, Wendy's window, was shut.   
  
"NO!"  
  
He screeched into the air as he flew to the window. He tried to open it, but the window stayed still, defying   
  
him of this one simple wish. She has forgotten all about me he thought. He banged helplessly on the   
  
window, willing it to open with no avail.   
  
Peter turned from the window, feeling so hopeless, he felt as if he could never be happy again.   
  
Whoosh!  
  
"Peter!!"  
  
Peter turned surprised to see Wendy at the window, with a smile on her face. "Boy, where are you going?"   
  
she asked questioning.   
  
Peter's face had shone with delight at once as he saw Wendy, but it fell almost as drastically. "Why was   
  
the window shut?" he asked his voice filled with disbelief.   
  
Wendy bit her lip. "Well…. you said that you weren't coming back until the spring, so why leave it open?"   
  
"But what if I wanted to listen to your stories? It's not so easy if I have to listen through glass!"  
  
Wendy's lips trembled. "Oh, Peter, I am so sorry! It's just….well……oh dash it all!" she threw up her   
  
hands exasperated. "My parents said that I should grow up and stop acting like a child, so they shut it in   
  
hopes that it would help me do it, but Peter, I would never want to loose you!" Her eyes started to water "I   
  
don't ever want to grow up" she whispered.   
  
Peter had not known Wendy to be so emotional.   
  
"Well then, you can go to Neverland right now and we could have an adventure and you won't have to   
  
worry about this after all." He pulled gently at her arm. But Wendy pulled back.   
  
"Peter, you made a deal with my mother and I don't think she would like it if you didn't keep your word."  
  
Peter flew on the room, immersed in thought. He settled on top of the cabinet and thought some more.   
  
Then he jumped up.  
  
"I got it!"  
  
Wendy looked at him, perplexed.  
  
"What did you get?" she asked nervously.  
  
Peter grasped her hand. "Wendy, could I visit you and the lost Boys for a while? Instead of you coming to   
  
visit me? "   
  
Wendy twirled a whisp of hair in thought. "Well, I'm sure Mother and Father wouldn't mind," she said   
  
slowly. "But what about Neverland and Tinkerbell? Won't you miss them?"  
  
"It is just a vacation Wendy!" he said impatiently. "I'll leave whenever it's Spring break and you can come   
  
with me to Neverland." He flew around the room, taking Wendy with him, and crowed. "Oh the   
  
cleverness of me!"  
  
This cry woke Michael, who still slept in the nursery along with John.   
  
"Wendy," Michael " what is…PETER!" he jumped up and ran to the two youths flying around the room.   
  
"Whatever are you doing here?!"  
  
Peter smiled mischievously and landed. He took a low bow and spoke deep   
  
"My dear boy Michael, I am now on vacation from Neverland to visit London."  
  
Well, this should be interesting. Please read and review! Next we'll see how Mr. and Mrs. Darling take   
  
the news. 


	3. Vacation

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan or any of the characters in this, but I love them all the same!  
Thank yall for waiting so long! I went to australia for a month searching for a job and I found one so now I'm moving over there in about two weeks. It's been hard to pack up everything, but I think I'll be writing more now.  
Anyways, on to our story!  
Chapter Three: Vacation  
  
Two weeks later......  
  
"Peter! Wake up!"  
  
Peter opened his eyes groggily and saw an expectant Wendy standing over him.  
  
"W-w-what?" he said, yawning loudly.  
  
"You're going to be late for school," she said, digging into the chest of drawers, trying to find something for him to wear.  
  
Peter looked around confusedly. "School?! But what's that?"  
Wendy gave him an exasperated look. "Only the thing that we've been talking about for the last few weeks!"  
A dawning expression came across his face, followed closely by a look of displeasure.  
He had listened to Wendy and her parents talk about school and it didn't sound like much of a vacation. You had to sit in a class for the whole day and listen to grown ups talk about "etiykite" and grammar. He couldn't talk back, kill anyone, play around or even fly!  
  
"You know, I could just not go," he offered to Wendy, hovering over the bed, stretching in midair. "I could just go tomorrow or never ever."  
  
"Oh but Peter, it is soo wonderful! How do you think I learned to tell stories silly...here, this will do."  
She held up some trousers and a buttoned down shirt.  
  
"Ugh," Peter sighed under his breath. He couldn't understand why people would wear all this clothing. It made you a lot less flexible. Wendy and her mother had managed to sew some clothes for him and they weren't as bad as borrowing Michael's trousers. They were dearly uncomfortable in certain areas. The shirt they had made was a khaki color and the trousers were brown. He took the clothes and scrutinized them closely.  
  
"Okay, well, I'm going off to get the Lost boys ready," Wendy called from the door. "Come down and eat breakfast when you're decent. "  
  
"How can anyone be decent in these clothes?" he called after her, but she had already left.  
  
Getting dressed was always a tricky thing to do. You had to put on the shirt and then attempt to put tiny "buttons" into impossibly smaller holes in the fabric. The trousers were a little easier though. He floated back down to the floor and started dressing. "One button-thingy down, at least 10 more to go," he said to no one in particular.  
  
Wendy went to the drawing room to see that Father had already woken them up. They were all getting dressed and looking tired as well. Unlike Peter, they had been to school before. The lost boys had been attending school since they had come to England. Nibs' hair was all over the place as it had been while he was sleeping. Tootles was crawling around on the floor looking for his other shoe. The twins were ahead of everybody else and putting on their jackets and making way for breakfast. Slightly was arguing with Father about the right way to wake someone up.  
  
"It's a slight nudge, not turning on all the lanterns in the room! Now I'll have bed hair the rest of the day," snorted Slighty.  
"Well if you'd remember last week, I tried your method and need I remind you what happened? You were late and kept telling me about the blue tacos you had eaten for dinner!"  
Father seemed kind of stressed and was pulling at the few strands of hair left on his head. It looked as if he hadn't brushed it this morning and had bits of it sticking out in odd places, like pieces of straw. "But you see, Katie's going to be at school today and she said that if my hair was messy again that she would never talk to me again! It's all your fault!"  
Father spotted Wendy at the door and gave a huge sigh of relief. "Wendy dearest, could you help Slightly with his hair? It looks as if someone overslept on his beauty sleep AGAIN!"  
Father swept out of the room fuming, tucking bits of his sandy hair behind his ears. Wendy rolled her eyes and concentrated on her new task.  
"Come here Slightly," Wendy said, picking up a wet comb.  
Slightly pushed his dark black hair away from the front of his face. His brown eyes looked downcast. "Man, now Katie will never speak to me again," he said dully, holding his hands to his head. Wendy looked at him and smiled. She worked the comb through his coarse hair. "I don't know Slightly, when I talked to her yesterday, she hardly seemed like she was never going to talk to you again. Of course, it could have just been me thinking that," she added thoughtfully. Slightly gave her an exasperated look. "Try to remember next time if it was you or just your imagination working again." But he smiled.  
Wendy finished and he looked into the mirror. As he headed out the door he turned his head and said "Thanks mother."  
They exchanged looks of mischief and Slightly headed towards breakfast after the twins. She could hear them talking to each other on the way down the hall. She picked up the nightclothes on the floor and put them in the basket. She headed down the stairs when all of the sudden she heard a CRASH   
WUMPF!  
Tink woke up in her little house, hoisting herself out of bed. She flew out to hear what had caused the commotion. After Peter had left, she had taken to living with the Indians, for besides Peter, they were the best thing in Neverland. The mermaids had tried to dunk her under the water or splash water and hiss insults at her. She flew over to Tiger Lilly, who was sitting with the other indians. The dark eyes of the princess were clouded. Tink landed on her shoulder and gave a flurry of jingles and Tiger Lilly turned and looked at her.  
"Hello Tink. I don't know what that sound was, but I think that it came from that," she pointed into the air. Tink turned her head slowly and looked in the direction that Tiger Lilly was pointing. There was a person, from the looks of it a girl, floating down out of the clouds. She had enormous wings attached to her back, making her look like an angel almost. She hovered over the Jolly Roger and landed. The Indians started talking amongst themselves, wondering who it was that she was.  
"Maybe she's an angel-"  
"Maybe it's an actual Wendy-Bird!"  
"Tink," whispered Tiger Lilly. "Try to investigate if you can."  
Tink gave a shower of bells before heading off to the harbour. The girl who had flown over the harbour landed delicately on her feet. Her wings folded into her dress, making a sort of corset. Her dress was a silvery white and with the addition of her wings had made it look as if the dress was iridescent. Her flowing blonde hair was everywhere and she pulled it into an elegant bun to keep it out of her face. She searched the decks for any signs of life. She saw a pile of clothes sitting in a corner and kicked them with one of her silvery shoes. They grunted and stood up.  
It was Smee. Losing Captain Hook had not changed much in his demeanor. He still had the smell of a stale drink on him and his peppery hair was greasy from the lack of bathing. His eyes looked up at the girl and observed her. She had to be at least 16, if not older. She was very tall for her age and extremely slender. Smee became very aware of his belly standing next to her. For some reason, he could not look her straight in the face. Maybe it was the fact that her dress reflected the sun in every direction. Smee got over the shock and adapted his pirate senses. He talked to her in his wheezy voice. "Woss your name lassie?" he asked her irritably. "I was enjoying my nap until you 'ad to go and 'it me wit your wee foot." He rubbed his leg and stood up next to her. He had meant to make this a superior gesture to show who's boss. But she was taller than he, so this did not help. She spoke and her voice sounded like poisoned honey.  
"I am looking for my uncle. He has agreed to take me on as an apprentice on this....ship." She spoke softly, looking up and down the boat at it's state of demure. "Oh, and just 'O would your 'unkel' be missy?" he asked scathingly. Her brown eyes narrowed and her voice dropped an octave as she spoke.  
"Captain James Hook."  
  
Wendy flew down the corridor and into the breakfast room where all of the Darlings were eating and the Lost Boys were raging war across the table. "I am NOT a pretty boy!" yelled Nibbs, who had just been admiring himself in the spoon. "You are too!" retorted Tootles. "Don't you agree Slightly?"  
"Aye, I agree, what about you twin?" Slightly asked.  
"I agree, what about-"  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" announced Father. He had just had the potato scone he was eating duped in Orange Juice. "You need to leave for school before you're late. Wendy, take them out of the room please." He took what was left of his scone and left the room. Wendy ignored her father and walked over to her mother. Her mother had not changed much since the Lost Boys had come to live with them. In fact, she might have looked a little younger. She loved to tell them stories and watch them play outside on nice days. In fact, this day was quite a fine day for playing. The tree leaves were orange and plum and red. A nice breeze made the weather perfect.  
"Mother, did you hear that crash??" she inquired. "Crash dear? You mean when the twins ran into Peter as he walked into the room?" she asked muffling a laugh.  
"No, not that, but a bigger one. It was really loud." She walked over to the window and looked out of it. She gave a shriek of horror.  
"What?!" her mother exclaimed, rushing over to her daughter. Peter was heading out the door with the other lost boys when he had heard Wendy's shriek. He flew over and landed inbetween the two women. "What's going on?" he asked them curiously.  
They both pointed at the window. Peter gazed out and fainted at the sight that lay in front of him. There was a girl laying naked on their front lawn.  
Well, the next chapter's (hopefully) gonna be a lot more exciting than these previous ones. We'll figure out the name of one of the mystery girls and the other one we'll leave you guessing at. The next chapter will also be longer as wel1! 


End file.
